FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views of a known method for fabricating a flexible display device. Referring to FIG. 1, firstly, a flexible substrate 120 is formed on a glass substrate 110, and then an isolating layer 130, a display unit 140 are formed on the flexible substrate 120 sequentially. After that, as shown in FIG. 2, a laser releasing process is performed, and the flexible substrate 120 is peeled from the glass substrate 110.
However, the above method suffers from problems of high equipment cost and high material cost. Besides, a mechanical force applied to the flexible substrate 120 may damage elements on the flexible substrate 120 during the peeling process and thereby reducing the yield rate.
To overcome these problems, another method for fabricating a flexible display device is developed. As shown in FIG. 3, a low viscosity release layer 230 is disposed on a glass substrate 210, and then the release layer 230 is covered with a flexible substrate 220. After that, an isolating layer 240 and a display unit 250 are formed on the flexible substrate 220. Then, the flexible substrate 220 is cut along a scribe line L1.
Referring to FIG. 4, the flexible substrate 220, the isolating layer 240, and the display unit 250 are peeled from the glass substrate 210.
The release layer 230 decreases the peeling force required. However, the peeling force is still required in the peeling process for peeling the flexible substrate 220 from the glass substrate. The peeling force may also damage the elements on the flexible substrate and thereby reducing the yield rate. Moreover, additional time is required to clean residues 232 from the release layer 230 on a lower surface 222 of the flexible substrate, and thus the fabricating cost is also increased.